five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Aria
Introduction Aria was a former S-Class wizard of Phantom Lord and the leader of their elite team, the Element 4. After Phantom Lord's disbandment, he was recruited by the Coalition. After taking part in the Battles of the Aster Mountains and Mt. Hakobe, Aria met his end at the hands of 4th Division Commander Byakuya Kuchiki. He died heavily outmatched by the clearly superior opponent. Personality History (Fairy Tail Manga) Five World War : Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities 'Magic' Airspace (空域 Kūiki): As the member of Element 4 representing "air", Aria employs this variation of Air Magic,which grants him control over "airspaces", allowing him to use them for different purposes. The attacks produced by Airspace, most notably, are invisible, making them harder to escape, and their power seems to mostly revolve around the blasts of various magnitude which Aria can produce by making them explode, which are invisible as well. Such Magic has been described as immensely terrifying, enough for Aria to be acknowledged as the strongest member of Element 4 due to its use, and seems to be related to the man's eyes in a way: Airspace is so powerful that, in order to keep it contained, Aria is usually shown wearing a blindfold, which he only removes when pitted against top-tier opponents. * Metsu (滅 Metsu): One of the most powerful and feared uses of Airspace. Aria nears the target, places his hands before him, their open palms facing each other, and then moves them towards the target. This envelops the target in an airspace, which completely drains their Magic from them in an instant, or, in other words, makes them "void", at the same time sending them flying away with great force. The drained Magic then floats in the air for a while, before eventually dissipating. The damage is based on the target's Magic Power: the more Magic Power the opponent has, the more damage they'll suffer. The same is said for those who posses Chakra and Spiritual Energy. However, it does not drain anyone who does not posses any supernatural energy such Chakra and Spiritual Energy , as noted by Eustass Kid, who posses only raw power. * Zetsu (絶 Zetsu): Aria extends one of his hands before him, its palm open, something which prompts a series of airspaces to be fired at at the target. This barrage then explodes on contact, generating small and yet powerful blasts, which damage the opponent. * Wind Knife * Teleportation: Through the use of Airspace, Aria is capable of turning his body into an airy form, which allows him to travel around unseen in the air, only manifesting himself as he "recomposes" his body in place through the air currents composing it, as well as to appear from one place to another in mere seconds, making it look like he is teleporting, something which comes useful from moving around large locations. * Retsu * Hatsu * Tatsu * Zero ( Zero) : A powerful spell which Aria can seemingly employ only after removing his blindfold. His eyes start shining brightly as he readies to cast it, bringing his relaxed hands before him, the right one on top and the lower down, with their palms facing. This prompts a very large, spiralling airspace to be generated before him, made visible by a large, smoky whirlwind, which he described as "the airspace of death", capable of consuming all life. While surrounded by this airspace, Aria can fire barrages of smaller airspaces related to the main one. Trivia Category:Deceased Category:Aster Moutains Colation Unit Category:Mt. Hakobe Coalition Unit Category:Phantom Lord Category:Wizard Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Ocular abilities Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Dark Wizard Category:Wind Manipulation Users Category:Caster Magic User Category:Wizard World